¿Un sueño?
by Zpye
Summary: One-Shot: Shifty no se acuerda como su hermano Lifty lo tiene sometido ante sus deseos más ocultos. [Advertencia Yaoi: Lifty x Shifty]


**¿Adivinen que? Lol les traigo otro Yaoi Lifty x Shifty No hay muchos fics de mis mapaches preferidos u.u bueno espero lo disfruten. _:D así que. HTF no es mío si no de mondo media –.– bueno adioos xD.**

_¿Cómo empezó todo esto?_

_¿Cómo termino de aquélla manera?_

_¿A caso realmente me estaba pasando aquello?_

_¿O simplemente será un pésimo sueño de mal gusto?_

_Pero se siente tan real._

_No se siente como un sueño._

_Mi mente me está jugando pesado._

_Pero no puedo ignorar esto así como así._

Esas eran las preguntas que se hacía en su mente, cuando tenía justo en frente de sus orbes. A su querido hermano gemelo, aprisionándolo contra la pared de su casa. En una posición muy deseable pera su hermano. Lifty.

–"E-Esto… esta ma-mal"– Dijo entre jadeos mientras su hermano le besaba con pasión su, delgado y blanquecino cuello. Un deleite para su gusto. Shifty se estremecía al sentir la tibia saliva pasar por su delgada nuca. No dejaba de soltar gemidos roncos.

–"¿Y eso que importa?"– Pronuncio de manera sensual, mientras subía lentamente sus besos hasta su oído y pasaba su lengua por el lóbulo. Shifty se deslizaba un poco más para abajo, ya que estaba recostado en la pared con las piernas abiertas. Lifty estaba en medio de estas.

–"Pe-pero… n-no"– No termino la frase porque la mano de su hermano iba bajando hasta la cremallera de su pantalón negro. –"N-No… espe…ra"– Shifty trato de parar sus movimientos agarrándolo de su muñeca.

Lifty al ver la resistencia que le propinaba su igual, se acercó a sus labios y rosaba los suyos con los de Shifty, luego empezó a morder delicadamente la parte inferior de su boca. Shifty se ponía cada vez más rojo, a lo que Lifty se le figuro una sonrisa maliciosa. Y paso su lengua por sus labios.

–"¿Te gusta?"– Pregunto de la manera más provocativa.

–"S-Sí"– Al ver como se puso sumiso por un momento con los ojos cerrados aprovecho, para bajarle el cierre, mientras le besa su cuello. Al momento de bajar la cremallera y desabrochar el botón, paso su mano por el miembro de Shifty que se estaba poniendo erecto con los movimientos suaves que Lifty le propinaba. –"Ah-Ahh n-no"– Lifty le beso apasionadamente mientras jugaba su lengua con la otra, sus movimientos iba cada vez más rápidos, le empezó desabrochar su camisa con su mano izquierda. Lifty dejo de besar su boca dejando un rastro de saliva. –"¿Por qué?"– Pronuncio Shifty casi en su susurro inaudible pero que alcanzo a escuchar.  
–"Porque me gustas"–

Shifty abrió sus orbes con incredibilidad, ¿acaso era cierto lo que decía?, ¿lo que sentía su hermano era verdad? Siente esa atracción sexual por él. Pero… ¿Por qué?

No termino de pesar porque Lifty iba bajando sus besos por su pecho hasta llegar a su miembro, y paso su lengua por esta aun encima de la tela de su box. Soltó un gemido que le encanto escuchar a Lifty puso su mano juntado el meñique con el anular, el índice con el del medio, su lengua en medio de esta, su mano la movía cada vez más rápido y su lengua pasaba de arriba hacia abajo por el miembro erecto de Shifty, mientras este no dejaba de soltar gemidos, tratando de pararlo agarro su cabeza con sus dos manos, para separarlo pero no funciono, es más parecía decirle que siguiera, Shifty se deslizo para abajo.

Lifty dejo de lamber su miembro se acercó a su cara para besarle nuevo, jugar con sus lenguas sin tocar sus labios, ver como la saliva se pasaba con la otra, a Shifty ya no le importo nada, iba desabrochando su camisa, mientras le besaba su cuello, los dos estaban completamente entregados al momento, justo cuando termino de desabrocharlo Lifty se fue pego a su hermano, mientras desabrochaba el botón de su pantalón y bajando su cremallera, dejando ver su miembro ya erecto desde momentos atrás, frotando su miembro con el de su hermano moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo. Los dos muy jadeantes, mientras Shifty le agarra de sus caderas aumentando la velocidad y cruzando sus piernas en sus caderas. Los jadeos iban aumentando.

–"Li-Lifty… ahh… siento… q-que m-me… ahh"– Shifty iba llegando a su límite lo que Lifty no le gusto porque todavía no quería que acabara.  
–"N-No… ah-espera"– Dijo bajando la velocidad Shifty fue controlando su respiración. Lifty se relamió mientras también se controlaba y fue bajando hasta el miembro de Shifty, bajo su box mientras Shifty soltaba unos gemidos ya que su miembro estaba sensible ante cualquier movimiento. –"Palpita"– Dijo con una sonrisa sensual mientras observaba su miembro palpitar. Shifty se sonrojo ante el comentario que le dijo Lifty.

–"¿Qué pla-plane…?"– No termino de hablar ya que Lifty pasó su lengua por la punta de su miembro. –"Ahh Lifty"– Su lengua pasaba alrededor de la punta su miembro, bajando y subiendo jugaba con sus testículos con su mano derecha, hasta llegar la punta para luego meterla en su boca. Shifty estaba completamente cegado por el placer que le daba Lifty. –"Lifty… n-no aguanto… ahh-¡hazme tuyo ya!"-

Lifty al ver como su hermano lo deseaba con tanta desesperación dejo de jugar con su miembro para abajarle más sus pantalones y su box hasta quitárselos Lifty se bajo los suyos y acomodo a Shifty a la posición que estaban antes. Su miembro también palpitaba.

–"¿Listo?"– Dijo con una sonrisa. Shifty asintió y Lifty empezó a meter su miembro por la puerta trasera, con dificultad podía, así que de un tajo lo metió. Shifty grito de placer, su hermano no quería lastimarlo así que se movió lentamente dentro de, el se círculos, haciendo que Shifty gimiese de dolor…

–"L-Lifty me… me duele…"– Sus ojos se estaban cristalizando.

–"L-Lo sien-to…"– Trato de ir más lento todo lo que pudo. –"Shi-Shifty"– Lifty trato de controlarse.

–"Ahh Lifty"– Shifty lo agarro de sus caderas y empezó a moverlo más rápido, señal que ya se estaba acostumbrando. Lifty fue aumentando la velocidad y Shifty cruzo sus piernas en sus caderas aumentando la presión. –"Más… ¡Más Lifty! ¡Más!"–

Shifty estaba más que extasiado. Gritaba de placer mientras Lifty trataba de embestirlo con fuerza Shifty le enterraba las uñas a la espalda, Lifty con una mano masajeaba con desesperación el miembro de su hermano mientras se iba pegando más en el. Shifty metía también dos dedos en la entrada de Lifty, Lifty fue aumentando su velocidad hasta que los dos se corrieron, Shifty en el torso desnudo de Lifty y él en su interior los dos gritaron de placer. Lifty fue bajando su velocidad, mientras veía como su miembro se cubría del líquido cálido que salía. Lifty se dejo caer el en pecho de Shifty, el solo le acariciaba su pelo, los dos estaban sudados.

–"Shifty…" Lo miro con una sonrisa. –"Te amo"– Después de decir aquello se durmió en el pecho de su hermano.

–"Yo igual…"– Dijo con una sonrisa, para cerrar sus ojos sin dejar de acariciar su cabello, luego miro a lado y vio unas botellas de vino. _"Cierto… ya me acorde estuvimos bebiendo" _Pensó con una sonrisa, para dejarse caer en el sueño.

**Lol se me salió lo pinche perve t.t bueno a ustedes les gusta lol XD bueno espero les haya gustado y con esto me despido. :U LOL adioooos.**


End file.
